In cold weather all homes are heated to some extent. It is conventional to completely close doors and windows to keep rooms warm and to keep out the cold air. Closing the doors and windows in an air tight manner improves heat retention and this can be ensured by the use of steel or aluminum frames which are available for the construction of the windows and doors. However, room ventilation has become worse which has resulted in conditions which are harmful to health in addition to accidents caused by carbon monoxide poisoning.
Of course the above problems could be easily solved by the frequent opening and closing of the windows or doors. This is troublesome however and causes an acute drop of the room temperature wehreby the room must be reheated to stay warm which results in an increased heating expense.
After conducting great research and numerous experiments in order to find a solution to the above problems, the inventor has achieved the result of being able to keep the room warm during cold weather without decreasing the ventilation. This result can be achieved by attaching a plurality of ventilating screens to the frame of any type of conventional window.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window which is characterized by a plurality of ventilating screens which are attached in parallel to the sash or the frame of the window at desired intervals.